Imperial Collection of Puppetry - First Era: The Legendary Sannin
The (帝国収金の人形·最初の時代·伝説の三忍, Teikoku Shūkin no Ningyō: Saisho no Jidai - Densetsu no Sannin) is Omoi's first and favorite collection of Puppets, made long before he underwent the Brain Charge operation given by Orochimaru. A symbolic fragment of his former mind, and something close to his heart. This collection was inspired greatly by the tales told to him by his grandfather, the tale of three powerful ninja who had trained and grown into their strengths together, of their team work and their near invincibility when they fought together. As soon as Omoi had found the truth of the three's identities, he had set to work on making his first line of puppets, and his greatest weapons at the time. Toad Toad (蝦蟇, Gama) is the first puppet of this collection, representing brute force, area control, and lasting damage within the group's combat arsenal. It is a humanoid figure around the size of the average adult male, and possesses moderate musculature. His "skin" is a crème color, as if he had a light tan, and his "hair" is rather long, falling well below his waist, and a pale white color. He wears a cloak that covers his torso and a vast majority of his legs, however it appears to have its sleeves torn off. The cloak is colored a metallic red that shines in the light, almost like freshly spilt blood. Combat boots decorate his feet, black cargo pants adorn his legs, a belt with an elephant skull ornament sits about his waist and he wears red gauntlet-like gloves on his hands. The most notable feature when it comes to Gama, is the large silver apparatus on his back that is connected to the gas mask he wears by two snaking tubes. Structure Arsenal Slug Slug (蛞蝓, Nume) is the second puppet of this collection, representing support, demolition, and defense within the group's combat arsenal. It is a humanoid figure around the size of the average adult female, and she possesses moderate musculature as well as a very womanly figure complete with a sizable bosom and an ample backside. Her "skin" is a light crème color and she most notably does not possess a head, her own being a opalescent orb with a tube extending from the back, snaking down to connect to a port in her back. She wears a cloak that appears much like sleeveless doctor's coat, with green accents as well as designs that look both like purple slime and cute little slug heads. Much unlike a doctor's coat, her cloak opens in the front to reveal just a bit of "cleavage". She wears heeled combat boots and what appear to be black tights under the cloak. Around her wrists are two rather large and bulky bracers while a similar collar adorns her neck. Around her waist is a black belt inlaid with gems carved with archaic symbols. Structure Arsenal Snake Structure Arsenal Sigil Much like the other collections belonging to Omoi, the first era bears a special sigil, marked in hidden locations on the puppet, in order to denote his ownership. The sigil is an elegantly crafted circle with three feather-shaped radians attached to it. Within the circle is a grouping of winged swords, the blades pointing in the cardinal directions while the wings point in the four intermediate directions. Between the feathers are ornate ribbons, and archaic writing is littered throughout the sigil, the meaning of the letters and words only being known by Omoi, as they are written in his personalized Runic Language. When in proximity of Omoi, the seal begins glowing a deep violet color whilst the fluctuations of his emotions results in it becoming a burning silver color. Trivia *As one could have guessed, these puppets were inspired by three famous ninja of the same name.